Derek Buys a Bar
by MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: All Human AU! Derek buys a bar with an apartment above it, mostly as an excuse to move out. His uncle Peter and sister Cora are driving him crazy. Derek is 26 and Stiles is 21 (finally). This was my first real fanfic so please remember that. :)


"Why are you leaving?" Cora asks, giving Derek her saddest of puppy dog looks. "You act like I am moving across the country. I am only moving 5 miles away. You can come by anytime you want. Her face shifted, only slightly. "But, you will be living above a bar, one I am not old enough to get into by the way." Derek couldn't help it, he put his arms around the teen and pulled her in for a hug. "The door to my apartment isn't IN the bar you know." Cora sighed, "That is not what I mean. You will be living above a GAY bar which you OWN. How am I going to come see you, with all the hot guys you will be having over." Derek laughed "You're right. You better call first. I am kidding. You act like I am some kind of a slut! I will NOT be bringing random dudes upstairs. I don't do RANDOM." Cora finally smiled "I really am happy for you. I am glad that you are finally going out on your own. I will just miss seeing you every day."

"This is a good thing." Derek says out loud, to nobody. He is standing in his new apartment, a loft really. It is beautiful, with the brand new furniture he had delivered. He even put up some artwork that he had picked up, last time he was in New York. His next project was to get some patio furniture for the roof, even if he wasn't sure how he would get it up the spiral staircase that led to the roof. He looks down at his watch, it is early evening, 5:00pm and the Jungle won't be opening for another four hours. He has scheduled a meeting with all the employees at 6:00pm. He can't help but be a little nervous. Derek is many things, but a people person, he is not.

An hour goes by, he is now sitting at the bar, nursing a beer as the employees start to slowly stumble in. Half of them look like they just got out of bed, the other half just look worried. It is always nerve wracking when your job gets a new owner. That is the reason for the meeting today, to meet the new owner. Derek had spent the last couple of afternoons going over the books. Business is good and even though he will be looking at ways to improve the bottom line, there are no plans lay off any of the staff. There are only ten full time employees, along with three assistant managers. Erica Reyes is in charge of the bar, Vernon Boyd is in charge of Security, and Isaac Lahey is in charge of entertainment. They all seemed to love their jobs, which is always a plus, especially since it appears that none of them are paid very much.

Derek has often been told that he looks broody, maybe even a little mean. He really wanted to start off on the right foot. That is why he catered the meeting, hoping that full employees will equal happy employees. First order of business was to introduce himself, without giving any real personal information. After that unpleasantness was done and stomachs full, he got down to business. Fears were set to rest. Everyone got to keep their jobs, and even got raises, and they were informed that within the next three months, they would all get health insurance.

It wasn't until the meeting was almost over that Derek saw someone sitting at a table by the entrance to the club, forehead pressed to the table and legs fidgeting. "Does that person belong to any of you?" Derek asked. One of the bartenders, Danny, stood up, suddenly a little frightened. "Sorry sir, that's my friend Stiles. Today is his 21st birthday and we are spending 21 hours celebrating. I didn't have time to drop him off at home before the meeting." Derek tried to smile "Well, have him come over and get some food. As far as the rest of you go, meeting is over, I will see everyone in a couple of hours." In the five minutes that it took for the bar to clear, Stiles and Danny were walking up to Derek. Stiles had his hand out as they were introduced. It was Derek's turn to fidget. Stiles was gorgeous, in an unconventional way. Derek had to admit, he had a type. The boy before him, well let's just say, not his usual type. None of that mattered. In that moment, transfixed by the younger man's eyes, Derek Hale forgot how to speak. Thankfully, after just a few seconds, he was able to get his shit together and shake hands, feeling electricity flowing from his hand straight to his groin. Then, just like that, Stiles walked away to the food table and started filling up a plate. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Derek said low enough that no one could hear him.

It was 6:15 when the boys left The Jungle. "Danny, it was so cool of your boss to feed you guys and let me eat even. I mean, what kind of boss does that? Did you see that guy? Oh my god! He is so fucking hot! I don't know how you are going to be able to work there and not drool in all of the drinks. I am babbling again aren't I? Okay I'll stop." Danny rolled his eyes at his friend and put him in a loose headlock of love. He didn't disagree with Stiles, yes Derek Hale was attractive, but not someone that he would drool over. He says as much. "I will leave the drooling to you dude. He just isn't my type." Then, to change the subject he rubs his belly and adds "We'll, I guess dinner is out." "Dude, no way! Outback has the best Cheesy Fries and I am not going to miss out on my birthday. Besides, we are meeting Scott there in 45 minutes." Even after being friends with Stiles for 5 years, he is still amazed at his feeding capacity. Really, they have been friends for 4 years. They had dated for 6 months and hated each other for another 6 months. Now, they just add that into the friendship count and pretend like they have never seen each other naked. They have no regrets though, their friendship is stronger for it. Plus, Danny is a pretty awesome wingman. Scott, not so much. They have been best friends since they were tots. They were brothers, the problem was when they were drinking. After a few drinks, they had the tendency to get a little handsy with each other. It was not anything sexual, just hugging, holding each other up, and sometimes they would walk arm and arm. Stiles finds it hard to pick up a guy when everyone thinks you are taken.

After Danny turns off his car, Stiles turns to his friend looking very pensive. "Danny, I have a very serious question to ask you. Before I do, just know that your answer may bring on more questions, or possibly a request." Danny rolls his eyes "I already know what you are going to ask. Yes, we can go to the Jungle when we leave here, no I don't care if you bone my new boss, and he would have to be stupid or blind to NOT be interested in you. Anything else?" Before Stiles could say anything he adds "yes I will make sure that you aren't cock blocked by Scott, again. Happy birthday my dear, sexually frustrated friend." Just then, Scott jumped up beside Stiles' window, which did NOT in any shape form or fashion, make Stiles scream like a little girl. Only Scott could get away with that. They have been roommates for 3 years and friends for 15. They have been there for each other during the best and worst times. When Scott's dad left, it was Stiles that brought over gummy bears and they talked about how much men suck, but they weren't going to be like that when they grew up. When Stiles' mom died, it was Scott that brought over chocolate covered raisons and they talked about how awesome moms are and how they, one day, will marry women just as great. When Stiles' came out as gay at 18, it was Scott who pushed him out of the closet. "So, Stiles, I need you to do me a favor." "Sure Scott, you know I will do anything for you." "Admit it dude. Don't lie to me anymore. Don't lie to yourself." He was confused at first, but then he knew what Scott had been talking about, and he just cried. "But Scott, we had plans for our future. We were going to live next door to each other and our wives were going to be best friends and our kids were going to be best friends." "We can still do all that, except now, my future wife will have 2 gay best friends. All of her girlfriends will be jealous." Now, 3 years later, Scott is totally supportive, maybe too supportive. Every once and awhile, Stiles sees Scott looking at some random guy and wonders if he needs to have the same talk with his best friend. The memory just makes Stiles shake his head. Tonight, there are more important things to do.

"Let's get drunk and eat some cheesy fries! Which one of you bitches is paying, since it's my birthday. Isn't it illegal for the birthday boy to pay on the big 21?" Scott put his arm around his friend's shoulders "I got you. I have been saving for this night for a while, since I don't have a girl to blow my money on." "Poor Scott" Danny butt in. "Just remember, tonight is about getting Stiles' some dick, not about you crying in your beer. Who knows, maybe we can get you some dick as well." That was enough to bring on a puppy dog face "Dude, you know I'm straight." Danny just laughed "whatever dude, whatever. You know what they say, spaghetti is straight before you take it to a hot gay bar full of sexy shirtless guys rubbing their crotches together." Scott rolled his eyes, "who even says that? That makes no sense."

"Scott, isn't that Allison Argent?" he looks up to see who Stiles' is pointing at. "Wow, I thought she left town after high school. Man, I had such a crush on her in high school." There is no way Stiles could forget. On more than one occasion, during their famous sleepovers, Stiles had been woken up with feeling Scott's erection pressing into his with Allison being whispered in his ear. He never had the heart to tell his friend about it, not wanting to cause any extra embarrassment. As luck would have it, they got Allison as their waitress. The next two hours were spent over beer and cheesy fries as Allison flirted with Scott as if it were an Olympic sport. If it weren't for the free cake he received, Stiles probably would have been annoyed, it was his night after all. By the time they left, Danny was reassuring Stiles that "operation keep Scott off Stiles' dick" was totally on. Scott was all smiles, "she gave me her number and wants me to call her so we can make up for lost time. I think she wants me dude." Stiles, was actually only a little tipsy, probably because of all the grease and carbs he has consumed over the last 12 hours.

A quick stop by his apartment for a shower, change of clothes, and to pick up supplies (being very optimistic) and they were walking into the Jungle at 10:00 pm. Stiles wanted to get there before they got too busy. Didn't want Derek to be too preoccupied when he started his Stilinski magic.

Stiles walked into Jungle right as a thought entered Stiles' head. Just because a guy buys a gay bar, it does not automatically mean that he is gay. "Danny, is your boss gay?" Danny just laughed. What kind of answer was that? 'I am just being silly, of course he is gay, because really what straight guy buys a gay bar.' He feels much better after winning that argument with himself.

"I can't believe that dude didn't even card me, I feel cheated. Oh well, whose buying my first drink?" Stiles recovers from his disappointment quickly, he thinks quick recovery is one of his better qualities.

"There is no way you are paying for drinks tonight. Tell the bartender that I said all your drinks are on the house tonight." Shocked, Stiles turns around and finds himself face to face with the Adonis, known as Derek Hale. Maybe it takes Stiles a little longer to recover from this. He eventually sees a hand waiting to shake his.

"Thanks man, I will not turn down free booze. I'm Stiles Stilinski. You're Derek right? Danny's new boss."  
"That's me." With that, he is gone. Stiles now has a dilemma. Does he take advantage of the free drinks, or have a couple of drinks and thank Derek properly. On his knees. In his office. Finally, Stiles decides. The night is young, and he is a chickenshit.

"What can I get for you, cutie?" Damn, even the bartenders in here are hot! "Hey, Derek said that my drinks were on the house tonight, because it is my 21st birthday. You can check with him if you want, or with Danny. My friend Danny works here and he was there when Derek said that." With that, the bartender couldn't help but laugh. "You sure do talk a lot, what can I get you cutie?" Blushing now, Stiles forgets how to speak for a moment. "Surprise me. Something not too strong, but not too fruity maybe?" With that, the bartender put a martini glass in front of him and mixed together a drink.

"I call this an Angeltini, I save it for my special customers." Stiles did not blush, it was just hot in the bar. That is why his face was turning pink. The drink was yummy though, and 30 minutes later, Stiles had drank 3 of them. It was enough to make him feel loose, but not too drunk to make a complete fool out of himself. "Do you know where Derek is?" he asked the bartender, who just pointed to a door with a sign that read "Office Authorized Personnel Only". This was great. This way he could enthrall Derek in peace and quiet. Of course, this being Stiles he immediately lost his nerve right AFTER he knocked on the door. At first, he thought maybe he didn't knock loud enough and sighed with relief. Then the door opened and right in front of him was Derek.

"Uh hi. I just wanted to say thanks for the drink. Okay, bye." Stiles is a pussy. Derek is not. Derek just grabs him by the wrist and pulling Stiles into his office and shuts the door.

"Is that really why you knocked Stiles? Because I think you want something else. I saw the way you were staring at me during the meeting this afternoon." Shit. Stiles was now about 50 shades of pink. "You saw that huh? Well, I am not going to lie, you are very attractive and I am a single 21 year old guy, so yea I was staring. Sorry. If it makes you feel better, I am totally embarrassed about it."

"Don't be" was all that Derek said as he leaned forward kissing Stiles. It was very chaste, just a peck really. "Go out and spend some time with your friends. If you aren't too drunk at 2am, come back here and I will take you upstairs and make sure your birthday celebration ends with a bang." Stiles left the office, totally calm (maybe shocked was a better term), and went straight to the bar and ordered one more Angeltini, before switching to Coke.

Derek, on the other hand, was freaking out. "Did I really just do that and say that?" He said to the empty room. This was not Derek. Sure, he had a few one night stands when he was younger, when he first realized that he was gay and that other guys found him attractive. He had never been into younger guys before, but he had to admit that there was something special about this one. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Hell, maybe he was just rationalizing wanting to sleep with a guy, who really is a complete stranger.  
~~~~~~

At 2am the bar is closing down and Stiles was about to knock on Derek's office door as Derek was walking out. Stiles might or might not have accidentally knocked on Derek's forehead, but neither is willing to discuss the incident.

At 2:15, Derek is kicking his front door closed. "You seem awfully sober considering it's your 21st birthday." Stiles sighed "yeah, I didn't want to be too drunk, so I quit drinking a while ago."

"Damn you are cute. The only think I have been able to think about all night is undressing you, licking you from head to toe, swallowing your cock, and then fucking you into the mattress. To be honest, when you knocked on my office door earlier tonight, I had just finished jerking off to your image on the security screen." Derek blushed. "I can't believe I just told you that. I must look like a complete creep."

"Normally, I would say yes, but since we are being honest here, I am so turned on right now. Just picturing it is making my dick hard. If you don't kiss me soon, I think I might actually explode." That is all the invitation needed, and before either knows what is happening, Stiles is pushed up against the door with a crash of lips and teeth and tongues. "Fuck, Der my knees are about to give out on me. Bed. Now. Please!" Next thing he knows, Stiles is being carried bridal style over to the opposite side of the huge open loft and gently lowered onto the bed. The older man makes quick work of undressing them both, and then is gone.

"I don't trust myself to stop once we get started, I'll be right back." Stiles let out a whimper, but just a minute later, Derek was back holding a bottle of lube and several condoms. Derek lowers himself down onto the bed, covering Stiles and kisses him slow, deep, and all of Stiles' blood rushes straight to his dick. He is painfully hard as he can feel the hardness that is Derek graze against him. Stiles spreads his legs to give Derek more room, and maybe to feel the man press a little harder. Derek licks along his jaw, then he is biting and sucking bruises along Stiles' collarbone and down his chest. He can't help but close his eyes, but with eyes closed, he can focus on the feel of Derek's mouth on his body. Teeth scraping over his sensitive nipples, tongue dipping into his navel, teeth tugging on his happy trail. Hot, wet, skilled tongue licking up and down his cock before swallowing him whole. It takes all of the control he can puff from the cosmos to keep himself from coming when he feels Derek's throat constrict around the head of his cock. "You gotta stop dude. I am gonna come and I don't want to yet. I need you inside me when I come. Please Der fuck me already. It's all too much."

"You can't just say things like that Stiles. You are going to make me come before I even get the condom on. When was the last time you have done this and how do you want to do this?" 'How do words work?' Stiles thought. "Uhm with another guy, about six months, with a toy uhm yesterday. I want to do it just like this. I want to watch you come." He watched as Derek opened the lube and spread it on the fingers of his right hand and shuttered as he felt the cold lube against his warm opening. "Sorry, I should have warmed it up some first." Stiles meant to say "Don't worry about it" what he actually said was "daaa bbbitttt" because it was at that moment that Derek thrust his middle finger in. "Is that okay? I mean, yesterday." Guilt and worry on Derek's face. "No, it is good. It's really good. I can take it." Stiles said as he pushed up to meet the thrust. Derek slowed down and slowly pushed and pulled and twisted his finger. It seemed like forever, but eventually another finger was added, scissoring him open. "More Derr, I need more. Just fuck me already. You won't hurt me, besides I like the burn, makes it so much better when the pleasure takes over." How could Derek deny him anything at this moment. With his free hand, Derek put the condom on and slicked himself up, using a little extra lube and making sure to warm it up this time. Removing his fingers, Derek gripped the base of his cock and slowly pushed into Stiles. Inch by inch, not moving on until he knew Stiles was ready. Once he was all the way in, with his balls pressed against Stiles, he paused.

"Why are you stopping Derr?" Derek was breathless, taking a moment to respond. "I have to stop for a minute. I don't want this to be over too soon. I want to make it good for you."

"Oh my god! It is already so good. If you came at this moment, this would still be the best sex I have ever had. Best birthday present ever." He felt Derek finally start to move. "So tight. So perfect." Met with Stiles "You're so big, I can't believe it fit. Your dick might be the death of me and I don't even care. Aaaaakkk Need. Harder. Faster." Derek obliged, speeding up his thrusts with more power until eventually, he is fucking Stiles up the mattress. Just before his head hit the headboard, Derek's strokes became more irratic, losing his rhythm. "So close Stiles. Gonna come. Come with me." That was enough to throw them both over the edge. Derek leaning over and kissing Stiles hard through their shared orgasm and they were still kissing after they both came down from their high.

"I might not ever be able to walk again." Stiles said awhile later. Derek kissed his temple "go to sleep Stiles." Neither of them did though. They laid there for hours and talked. Talked about their families, their pasts, and their hopes for the future. Both sharing things that they would never share to a one night stand.

"Just so you know, I don't do one night stands. If that is all you want, that is okay, but I like you and would really like to take you out to dinner." Derek can't believe he actually got that out. He was not very good with asking for what he wants. "Derek, I would love to go out with you, but right now, this birthday boy needs sleep."

It was around noon when Derek woke up. Looking down at the boy beside him, he couldn't bring himself to wake him up. Derek got up taking the sheet with him, leaving a very naked Stiles snuggling a pillow with his beautiful ass up in the air. He does not cover him back up, figuring if he gets cold he will cover himself up. This way he has a nice view while eating a bowl of cereal. Not 10 minutes later, Derek learns the downside to loft living. He is standing, naked, at his breakfast bar when he hears a key in the lock. Before he can even move, Cora is in the loft. She is looking at Derek, thankfully she cannot see he is naked. Of course, that is when Stiles decides to wake up. 'Fuck my life' Derek thinks.

"No one night stands huh Derek?" Cora can barely contain her laughter.  
"It's not a one night stand, Derek is taking me out to dinner." Stiles is sitting on the bed now, thankfully covered. Maybe she didn't see anything.  
"Hi, my name is Cora, I am Derek's younger sister."  
"I'm Stiles, nice to meet you." Stiles is blushing hard  
"Nice butt" she replies, not even trying to hold the laughter in any longer.


End file.
